Over the last few years indoor wood burning stoves have become ever more popular, particularly in view of the increasing costs of fuel energy. There have been many different designs for maximizing efficiency of these stoves. However, one area in which the indoor wood burning stoves have fallen short is in respect of their cleanliness as a result of smoking problems in the indoor environment.